


Hacienda Leon

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: Just trying a Teen AU for J/B with a twist of Philippine culture..
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Hacienda Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Skirt. Guava leaves. Blue eyes.

He's now in the line of boys ages 10 to 12 years old.

Wearing his tank top and a skirt.

Yes. A SKIRT.

It's now summer, so it requires for them to do the tradition of circumsition and that his father's order.

Teenage years in the Philippines is complicated. Its hard to describe but He is lucky Tyrion is with him!

"Geez Jaime! Stop sulking! Your already 12 you can do it! Father will be proud! Hahahahaha!" Tyrion and his teasing

"Wow thanks brother but I'm not comfortable in this skirt!" He pout.

"C'mon! Everyone wears that! I'm wearing one! Do I look nice?" Tyrion swaying his hips and his skirt while laughing.

"Next!" Say the man that doing the circumsition process.

Jaime sit in the front of the old and and give Him guava leaves to chew inlater during the process.

"is this gonna hurt Apo?" He worries.

"Just an ant bite. No need to worry Boy. Now put your dick here and let me cut you."

There's a clean wood where he puts his little buddy. Fuck. He is so fucking nervous! Chew the guava leaves as fast as he could, Apo finally hit the top of the knife with a rock and do it continuously to get rid of the skin. He swallowed the leaves accidentally instead of just chewing it! Apo washes some blood. Whew! He did it!

"Your good now boy! Don't forget to wash it, your father will guide you once you get home! Next! " Apo says.

Tyrion is the next one, he seems delightful. He can't help to roll his eyes.

"its just like ant bite! Nothing serious! I'm now a grown up man! Yeah! " Tyrion says.

"Yeah right! Come on! We need to go back to the hacienda before past noon." He says.

Its so hard to walk wearing skirt also, its difficult to make sure that his little buddy doesn't get touch the fabric. It still hurts. Really!

Their hacienda is a full of mango tress and other fruit necessity. Its the main business of their family. From crops and agricultural, they are number one in the industry. His father said. its so peaceful, green and very sunny. They are the Lannisters in Hacienda Leon. Mostly powerful family in the province of Casterly Rock and Their names also reach in Kings Landing, The Capital City.

While walking they heard a horse from a far. He doesn't mind, doesn't care he badly needed to get home and rest!

"Jaime look out!" Tyrion trying to warn him but its to late.

The horse and its rider hit him the head! He is now furiously hurt!

"Who is that peculiar being responsible to this?!?!?!" He shout! Tyrion help him to stand, good thing he protected his little buddy! He doesn't care if someone saw him wearing a skirt! No one can get a way with this!

The rider immediately calming his horse, get off with it and running to them. It looks like big guy, no they even have a same height! 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt both of you! Honor is a nice horse he just startled with a chicken!" He said nervously.

He face the guy and he saw blue eyes.

"Oooh. You're a girl." He keep staring.

"I'm Brienne." She looked at him direct in the eye.

Whoever this Briennne is... 

"Someone is bewitched." Tyrion smirk. 

Damn Tyrion. Damn these blue eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it?


End file.
